


Underneath the Full Moon

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Jackson, together on the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "They All Asked For You" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Nighttime' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The full moon rose high in the nighttime sky. Below, Jackson stood on the balcony of his room in the Abattoir.

Hayley suddenly appeared at his side. “How does it feel?” she asked him. “A full moon and no breaking bones.”

“It feels…freeing” Jackson said, struggling to find the right word. “Like I’m finally in control of my life.”

Hayley smiled. “Good. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“And it’s all thanks to you” said Jackson, taking Hayley by the hand and kissing it.

Hayley smoothed back Jackson’s hair and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s take advantage of tonight” she said, leading him back into the bedroom.

There she began to undress. Jackson hesitated, asking “Are you sure you want to?” When Hayley nodded, he began taking off his clothes.

When they were both naked, they stood a foot apart, just enjoying the sight of each other. Then, Hayley reached out and touched him.

Slowly, Hayley began to stroke his cock. She paid extra attention to the head, which she knew he enjoyed.

After less than two minutes of this, he grew hard. “That’s enough of that” he said to her, taking her hand away.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He rubbed some on himself, then some inside her.

He was pleased to discover she was already growing wet. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, wanting her to enjoy this as much as he was.

“Just do it already, Jack!” Hayley cried, grabbing him by the shoulders. He eased himself into her.

Once he was inside, he began to move at a frantic pace. The full moon was driving them both wild with need and neither could hold back their desire anymore.

They came almost simultaneously, howling together.


End file.
